


Hot Memories Improve Will and Nico’s Mood On the Drive Home

by orphan_account



Series: Will and Nico All Grown Up [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Diners, Driving home, Embarrassing children, Kids Misbehaving, M/M, Old Friends, Old Lovers, Summer thunder storms, Threesomes, hot summer, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone is hot and tired and grumpy and dinner is a total fiasco.  An impromptu meeting of an old camp friend helps make it all better.





	Hot Memories Improve Will and Nico’s Mood On the Drive Home

**Author's Note:**

> Google tells me 'Sim' is Portuguese for 'yes'. That's as far as my research went. I have no idea if that's what a Brazilian man would actually say to a lover. If you know, let me know. :)

Finally it was quiet in the car and neither Will nor Nico disturbed that welcome silence by even sighing in relief. Nico was pretty sure if he opened his mouth he would admit he’d almost just about seriously contemplated murdering both of their offspring this evening. He risked a glance toward the driver’s side and, noting Will’s pursed lips and white knuckles on the steering wheel, Nico would bet real money Will’s thoughts weren’t too far off from his. Will stared at the road as the rain lashed the windshield. Nico turned to absently watch the highway lights flash by through the passenger side window. Ten or fifteen minutes later, the rain wasn’t letting up at all and the thunder seemed to intensify all of a sudden. The lightening was like aurora borealis on crack. Nico risked another glance at Will and saw a calmer mouth, relaxed hands.

“Some storm,” Nico said. He wanted to say something that wasn’t about the fiasco that was dinner. Will brought it right around to that, though, anyway.

“Yes,” voice terse despite the outward calm, “that was an absolute fucking shitstorm.”

There was no denying that Lee and Nora had been embarrassingly horrible since their dads had decided to stop somewhere to eat on their way home after a day at the beach. All sunburned and exhausted, and the air still shimmering with heat, Nico and Will figured everyone needed food and air-conditioning before the long drive home. 

It didn’t help that the waitress had snapped her gum and twittered flirtingly as she brought their food “Oh, did you two take the kids out for the day so the moms can have a break? That’s so nice!” Nico had opened his mouth but Will had said, “Leave it” so he closed it again and they had a silent argument of pointed looks and hand gestures which Nico begrudgingly lost. But Nora scrunched up her little already-ketchup-covered freckled face, clearly confused, and loudly demanded clarification.

“We don’t have any moms, do we, Daddy?”

Before Will or Nico could interject, Lee, 8 and going through a know-it-all stage sneered, “Everyone has a mom. Who do you think gave birth to us?” And because that wasn’t enough to draw the attention of the three elderly couples at the next table, Lee helpfully added, “You’re stupid.”

Nora didn’t bother crying. Being a grandaughter of Apollo she instead launched a spoon of mashed potatoes and didn’t miss, hitting Lee square in the forehead. 

Lee, being his Papa’s son, with plenty of Hades passed down, lunged across the table at his sister with a growl. Nico jerked him back to his seat by the back of his t-shirt, while Will grabbed the spoon out of Nora’s hand exclaiming, “Enough!” In the commotion, the plastic pitcher of ice water dumped its full contents over their remaining food and poured down into everyone’s lap. 

“That’s it! We’re done!” Nico’s normally patient face was as dark as the accumulating storm clouds out the diner window. He was still clutching the back of Lee’s shirt even as they sprang away from the drenched table and Lee was ineffectively trying to pull away from him, looking equally mutinous. Will was standing too, saying, “No ice cream!” and motioning for the bill that the waitress was already rushing to bring over. Now Nora was crying, dramatic over-the-top waterworks of which her godly grandparent would be most proud, refusing to get up from her chair, “Papa, Daddy promised we could get ice cream!” Water continued to trickle onto her lap. The waitress had picked up on her role in the chaos and wanted to clear the air, but she practically had to shout above Nora’s gasping wails. “I’m so sorry, misters. I didn’t mean nothing by that moms comment.”

Will was busy wrenching Nora away from the table but Nico appreciated the acknowledgement offering a curt, “Thanks” as he handed her some cash. “Keep the change.” They sure as hell weren’t waiting around for it.

It took about twenty steps to get from the table to the door and about 16 pairs eyes followed them every step of the way, Nora screaming, “Ice cream! Ice cream!” like a stuck record. Almost at the door, Lee had chimed in with, “Shut up, Nora! Gods!”, as if she was the only one being ridiculous. As the door closed behind them there was a full thirty seconds of silence before all the raised eyebrows started to descend and customers turned back to their hamburgers and fish and chips and milkshakes. One of the elderly women turned to her friends, “I’ve never seen such a handsome spectacle of bad behaviour. Those little ones are going to be as gorgeous as those tall young men one day.” 

The parking lot steamed in the thick pre-storm humidity. Nico practically threw Lee into the back seat while Will wrestled Nora into her booster seat and buckled her in. Physically restrained, Nora still had words, “I hate you! I wish I had a mom!”

“Nico di Angelo? Will Solace?” The heavily accented English, familiar but completely incongruous, interrupted the moment of family bliss.

“Paolo?” 

Nico shot a glance at his husband and saw the red cheeks.

“I can’t believe this,” Paolo gushed. “It’s been how long? We’re just here on little business trip but with it so hot, we went to the beach today, you know?” He motioned to his family. “Marcella, Celia, this is Mr.di Angelo and Mr. Solace, friends of mine from a long time ago. We went to camp together.” The two girls smiled politely in their neat braids and pristine sundresses. They both nodded and said, “Nice to meet you.”

Paolo then turned to a beautiful and very pregnant woman at his side and proudly introduced his wife, who, in turn, greeted her husband’s old friends with charm and grace, though Nico saw her cast an eye over their sweaty t-shirts, sandy hair and damp shorts. Will was covered in ketchup from Nora’s face. 

Nico and Will managed passably intelligent greetings and Will said, “This is our Lee and our Nora” in an almost tension-free voice. The rumpled hooligans in the back seat just stared sullenly out the open doors until, in response to a glare from their Papa, Lee muttered, “Hey”; Nora just stuck out her tongue grotesquely. In one accord, Nico and Will slammed the doors shut, right back to spitting mad, embarrassed. Time to just go. 

“Oh, they’re….. lovely,” Paolo said overly-brightly. There was a bit of a silence were the men all looked at each other like something else should be said, but thankfully the clouds opened and the rain suddenly sheeted down. Paolo’s girls ran squealing with their mother to the diner and Paolo hesitated only a moment longer before following them. Nico and Will slid into the front seats. Through the rain, Nico thought he could see Paolo’s hand raised in a wave from the doorway as they drove away. Will didn’t see. He launched into an uncharacteristically heated lecture about expectations of behaviour. And whether due to that constant drone or the fact that the day had utterly worn them out, by the time they reached the highway, Lee and Nora were both dead asleep.

Eventually, Will’s eyes softened, flicking to the back seat and then over to Nico. “They’re ok when they’re sleeping….”

Nico laughed a little at that. “We don’t want neat prissy kids anyway…”

Will’s mouth twisted. “Good thing!”

“Paolo, eh?” Nico said after a bit. The storm was starting to abate.

“Gods,” Will said simply.

“You blushed awfully prettily there in the parking lot,” Nico teased gently. 

Will gave him a look. “Hey, it wasn’t just me.”

Nico conceded that with raised brows and a rueful grin. He hadn’t thought about Paolo in ages but in an instant he was transported back to Camp Half Blood’s sun-drenched beach, but away from the main beach, a private spot near the trees.

Holding hands and not paying attention, he and Will had practically stumbled over the tall muscular Brazilian son of Hebe sunbathing with his eyes closed. Nico had pulled Will to a stop to tease him about his long-held crush.

“Will, we can stop for a minute to enjoy the …scenery…” Will had pushed Nico a bit with his elbow but he didn’t object. Nico was happy to join his boyfriend in a long decadent stare. Paolo was milk-chocolate brown and sleek and barely crammed into spandex. Nico had turned to watch Will’s face and grinned to see Will’s tongue touch his bottom lip – his tell-tale turned on gesture. Nico leaned in from Will’s side and pressed his lips to the corner of Will’s mouth, and Will had shifted a bit to kiss Nico back fully. 

“You boys can sit with me, if you want.”

They’d pulled apart and stared down, startled. Paolo was awake, and speaking to them. It was the most English they’d ever heard him string together. He was looking up at them lazily, eyes half closed. Will had looked at Nico questioning. Nico shrugged. They each took a side on Paolo’s towel, sitting stiffly, not exactly sure. 

Paolo spoke again, “You have pretty eyes,” he said to Will whose eyes immediately widened (tongue to lip again), and then turned to Nico, “and you have a pretty mouth.” Nico felt his pretty mouth drop open. Paolo continued, closing his eyes again:

“You can touch me if you want.”

Will had gulped as he looked searchingly at Nico. Nico had felt his heart pounding knowing Will really wanted to do that. Nico had really wanted to watch Will do that. Gods, Nico remembered how badly he wanted to watch Will blush and tremble over this guy. Nico had given Will a little smile and a little shrug. Will had pointed at Nico and back at himself. Nico had nodded, getting the message. He was game. Will reached his pointing finger to the back of Paolo’s hand where it rested on the towel. 

“Like this?” he whispered.

Paolo smiled.

Nico went next, trailing fingers over the broad chest. 

“Like this?”

“Sim… I mean, yes...” from Paolo.

Will smiled, emboldened had shifted closer, bending down to lick a nipple.

“Sim!” gasped Paolo, eyes flying open, his hand moving to Will’s hair to hold him there, and Nico had moved his hand to join Paolo’s in Will’s unruly silky strands. Released after a few seconds, Will had come up gasping, cheeks blazing. Paolo had sat up smartly moving in for a kiss but Will had jerked his head away, instead clutching for Nico. They had kissed hungrily with Paolo’s hands reaching under their t-shirts and stroking down their backs. By the end of the kiss, Nico was gasping, too. He and Will had pushed Paolo back down to the towel and then laid down themselves, sidling close, hands eagerly, together, tracing over bulging black spandex. 

“Like this?” Nico had breathed, grinning at Will’s excited grin.

Paolo had thrust his chin skyward with a sharp intake of breath. “Oh, sim, sim, sim….”

Nico was jolted back to the present by a flash of lightening. Will was pulling off the highway and glancing over at him.

“You’ve been smiling at the window for half an hour, my love.” 

Nico smiled at Will’s smile. He always did.

Will turned back to the road. They were almost home. “You’re thinking about Paolo.”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “You’re not?”

Will was quiet, but Nico saw his tongue touch his bottom lip.

Nico chuckled softly. “Yeah, you were too. …..that week, was ….hot.” His mind flashed to tumbled bodies, sweaty, pressing, breathless, sticky combinations. “Didn’t you once bite his shoulder hard enough to leave marks?”

Will laughed, “Oh yeah!” Lip again. “Then he dumped us and went to college…”

“I distinctly remember you once saying right to his face when we were all still breathing heavy and wiping up, “You can go now, Paolo, so Nico and I can sleep.” So don’t act all hurt….” Nico teased.

Will was nodding. “Yeah, what was it you always said after he left? ‘He’s pretty, but he’s dumb.’”

Nico gave a wry smile. “So, it was a fun week and he left. He found a nice wife who bore him nice daughters. ….I wonder if she knows how much he loves three fingers-”

“Stop!” Will admonished, pulling in the driveway. “Don’t be catty! I hope she does!”

They sat in the dark quiet car. It was quiet outside now too. Even the rain had stopped. Everything was calm. Everyone was calm.

Will licked his bottom lip. “Let’s get the little monsters to bed and then shower away the day and then crack open a bottle of something and then …you can touch me if you want.”

Nico grinned at Will’s grin. He reached his fingers to trickle along Will’s thigh.

“Like this?”

“Oh, sim...”


End file.
